


Forget Me Not

by Ladybird_0



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_0/pseuds/Ladybird_0
Summary: Myosotis flowers, or Forget-me-nots, are a common sign of pure love and devotion. Some also use them as a reminder to "forget-not" the poor and less fortunate. Perhaps that's why you were always drawn to them. You cared so much for the people close to you, but more than that you were scared of losing them and their lives being forgotten for good.[Sasuke Uchiha x Reader]Sibling! [Kakashi Hatake x Reader]





	1. Lost and Found

Kakashi Hatake was eighteen when he found you wandering the woods outside of the Hidden Leaf Village. He was on his way home from a long and difficult mission. 

“Please, mister… can you help me? I- I’m looking for someone.” You choked out the words in between sobs. You were only four years old and had come a very long way all by yourself. 

He took a knee so he could speak to you at eye level. He saw that behind your tears were dark (e/c) eyes. Underneath a layer of dirt and mud was pale skin and silver hair. Your only clothing was a large t-shirt and socks, and you were holding a bunch of small blue flowers although most of them had lost their petals.

“Who are you looking for?” he asked.

You gripped the edge of the shirt in your tiny hands. “My- my brother… I know he can help me find my parents.” Tears continued to stream down your cheeks.

“It’s okay, I’m going to help you.” The boy spoke calmly. “Do your brother and your parents live in the leaf village?” 

You took a few deep breaths. “Um… I think so. I’ve never seen him or my parents before…” 

“I see... What’s your name?” the teenager asked. 

You sniffled. “(Y/n) Hatake…”

Kakashi froze.

“My name is (Y/n) Hatake and my brother is Kakashi Hatake.” You continued, desperate for help. “Please mister, I need to find him so he can help me find my parents!” 

Kakashi looked at you in disbelief. For the first time, he didn’t know what to do.


	2. Smile

Kakashi had told you that you’d be going to school to become a ninja, just like your mother and father. He also said that since he’d have to go away a lot, that is where you’d be safest and that there were a lot of people who would help you if you needed it. Clearly, your classmates were not the people he was referring to. On your first day, your teacher introduced you to the class. That was when the whispering started. 

_“Who even is she?”_

_“I heard she doesn’t have any family.”_

_“We’ve already covered so much material, she’s going to hold us back.”_

You tried to tell them that you did have parents somewhere and that you would never hold them back, but they never listened. They would shrug or huff and go back to what they were doing. 

You worked hard to prove them all wrong. In less than a year, you had surpassed all of your classmates and were moved up to an older age group. You thought your new classmates would be pleased to have a new student who worked and studied hard, but unfortunately you were wrong. 

There was one boy though, who would smile. You were too shy to ever try talking to him, but when you walked into class each morning you would find his dark eyes in the back of the room and he would give you a bright smile. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. You would smile at each other every morning and then you would go and take your seat. 

After a couple weeks, you finally decided you were going to sit by him and become his friend. On that morning you mustered every ounce of courage you had and stepped into the classroom. Your own eyes shot to his location in the back of the class. With bright eyes and a beaming smile you looked to him, only to see that he wasn’t looking back. He didn’t smile at you, and he wouldn’t for a long time.


	3. Competition

You had hit the wooden floor of your classroom with a heavy thud. Trying to remain calm and collected, you looked up to the older boy that had been provoking you and ultimately pushed you down. His friends stood behind him in a pack snickering. 

“You think you’re better than us, don’t you Hatake? You think you’re so great you can just move up _another_ class?” He knocked the chair you had been sitting in (and quietly eating your lunch) out of the way. “Well I’m not convinced yet. Let’s have a competition then, huh? You can show all of us how smart you are!” His tone was mocking. 

The rumor of you being moved up another year had begun circulating earlier that morning. After three years at the academy you were used to being picked on for working hard at your studies, but it had never turned physical. Several of your other classmates had stayed inside for the break, and you could feel their gazes locked on you in anticipation. These boys were much bigger and physically stronger than you. 

“Let’s see if you can handle this!” The boy put his palms together and formed a single hand sign. His friends were ‘Ooh-ing’ and ‘Ah-ing’ from behind, excited to see him show you up. 

But ultimately you _were_ better than him. You were faster too. A puff of smoke filled the air in the classroom. When it cleared, you were back at your desk and eating your lunch in peace. Your fellow classmates erupted in screams. Where the boy stood only moments before, there was now a fat brown frog. 

“How- how did you…?!” The boy’s friends sputtered out their words. One of them picked up the frog and observed it. “Is that really… him?”

The frog let out a loud croak, causing the boy to drop it with a yelp. It landed with a splat and the group of boys ran off screaming with the frog hopping closely behind.


	4. Reward

Even after three years of having you under his care, the twenty-one year old copy-cat ninja hadn’t adjusted to the responsibilities of raising a child. Although, he had become rather acquainted with the academy office he was once again summoned to and the ramblings of a young chunin teacher.

“So, she turned a student into a frog and you want to reward her…?” Kakashi spoke dryly. It drastically contrasted the energy his fellow ninja was brining to the meeting. 

“Kakashi, she’s obviously not being challenged enough by the material. She perfectly performed a transformation jutsu on another student… I didn’t even know that was possible!” 

You were seated next to the silver haired jonin. You had tried to keep quiet and keep your eyes to the floor, but at the mention of your successful practice session a small chuckle escaped your lips. 

“Yes and that was _bad_ ,” Kakashi said sharply. Your giggles stopped. 

Iruka grew tense. “What would you have me do then? She needs to be challenged or, clearly, she’ll try to figure it all out on her own.”

Kakashi was silent for a moment and then he turned to you. “Why don’t we ask (Y/n) what she thinks?”

Your eyes grew wide. “Huh? Me?” you spat out.

“Yes,” Kakashi said flatly. “What do you want?”

Your gaze fell to your lap and you fidgeted in your seat. “Well,” you started, “the other kids don’t really like that I keep moving up.”

The older ninja shook his head. “I’m not asking what the other kids like.”

You took another second to think about your answer. You weren’t usually asked what you wanted.

“I guess then... I guess I would like to stay. I want to make friends, and I can’t do that if I keep moving classes.”

“Or turning people into frogs,” Kakashi chimed in bluntly.

You nodded. “Yeah…”

You could tell Irukua was doubtful of your decision. He was silent for a long moment before he spoke up. 

“Then (Y/n) will stay in her class, but”, he paused, “I would encourage you to spend some time tutoring her, Kakashi, so she’s not practicing advanced jutsu all on her own.”

Kakashi nodded. Your eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of getting to learn from your brother.

“And,” Iruka continued, “I get to decide when she’s ready to take the exam.” 

You felt Kakashi tense up next to you, but rather than respond his eye looked to you to once more ask you what you wanted. 

With a smile, you turned to your teacher and nodded. “Okay!"


	5. Sunshine

You had headed for the practice field at full speed after you awoke to a clear blue sky and sunshine beating in through your open window. It had rained in Konoha for a week and you refused to spend another day cooped up inside. 

The only problem was that another early riser had beaten you to the training space carved out in the middle of Konoha’s woods. You recognized the boy immediately as Sasuke Uchiha. Rather than approach, you watched him from the branch of a tall tree and observed his stance as he repeatedly hit the marked target with his knives. 

A rustle came from the grass just to the right of the boy and your gaze shifted. Out of the overgrown greenery popped a juvenile black snake. It slithered to a large tree and parked its body on the thick roots to bake in the morning sun. 

You brushed it off as a harmless critter and turned your attention back to the boy. You noticed he was still focused on the reptile. He drew another knife from his bag. 

Suddenly, a small pebble made contact with the base of the tree causing the snake to skitter off. Sasuke’s gaze snapped to your position in the branches. You jumped down.

“Were you going to kill it?!” Your eyes were dark.

He scowled back at you. “A shinobi must never show attachment.” 

“They're not supposed to kill for sport _either,_ ” you spat. 

With a huff, he turned away from you. “Letting your emotions control you is a weakness,” he said. “Don’t get in my way again.”

You could only frown and grumble through grit teeth as he walked away. 

_“No it's not.”_


	6. Honesty

“What do you remember about where you came from, my child?”

You wondered why you had to answer this again. You had been asked so many times before.

Tears dripped down your cheeks as you spoke. “I remember… I remember all the other kids whose parents had to leave. They left us together. I remember my name and… I remember the stories about the shinobi from the leaf village.” 

You had entered the office of the Third Hokage only moments ago. Kaksashi stood by your side and scattered about the room were several other jonin you didn’t recognize. Behind his desk was the Hokage himself, who had given you the news of your parents that brought tears to your (e/c) eyes.

“It took us four years to track down any information about you parents, (Y/n). I am sorry for your wait,” the elder man said. “Your parents were ninja from the Land of Fire. They died on a very honorable mission.” His eyes shifted behind you to Kakashi. “Your mother was a cousin of Kakashi’s father, another great ninja.” 

Your wide eyes snapped to the jonin. He only nodded.

“You may not be immediate family,” the Hokage continued, “but you are family none the less. It would seem you are destined for great things, (Y/n); it is in your blood. Regardless of how you came here, Konoha is your home and you are a part of this family.” He looked to you with a smile in his eyes. “I hope you will always remember that.”

You gave a polite nod. “Yes sir.” 

After a few exchanges between Kakashi and the Third Hokage, you were excused to go home and rest. You exited the office with Kakashi at your side. You did not hear the final exchange of words between the Hokage and one of the other jonin.

“Lord Hokage… was any of that true? About the girl's parents?” the jonin asked.

The elder man let out a deep sigh. With genuine regret and sorrow in his tone, the Hokage responded with a single word.

“No.”


	7. Surprise

You had let out the biggest gasp any ten-year-old could. 

“Oh, good morning,” Kakashi said with a soft smile. He hadn’t heard you come down the stairs.

You brushed off his greeting entirely. “What is that?” you practically shouted.

“Hm?” Kakashi’s eyes followed your gaze to the floor. “Oh, right. That’s yours.”

Another gasp escaped your lips. You looked to the man with watery eyes. “Really?” you squeaked.

“Uh huh,” he said through his mask. “It seemed like the right time.”

You dropped to your knees. Gently, you slid yourself across the wooden floor to the surprise that had taken you so off guard. Seated on the ground with one back leg flopped out in front of it sat a small brown puppy with crystal blue eyes and a goofy smile. His long pink tongue hung out of the side of his mouth. 

“He’ll need a lot of training, (Y/n). You’ll have to promise to take good care of him,” Kakashi stated. “He’s young, but he’ll be a loyal companion if you have the strength and patience to build that relationship.”

You had picked up the small dog and were pressing him against your chest in a hug. “I can! I mean, I will! I promise!” You held the puppy to your face, which he licked happily. “I can’t believe this, Kakashi. Thank you.”

He watched the dog spread slobber all over your smiling face. There was no doubt in his mind that you could handle this responsibility. 

“You’re welcome,” he said. “Happy Birthday.”


	8. Playful

“Wow, (Y/n). He’s already grown so big and he’s still so well behaved.”

You shot a smile to your classmate. A group of them were huddled next to you, watching your now three-month-old puppy play in the schoolyard with some younger children. Mori was the name you had decided on with some help from your school friends. Since you were adamant about keeping Mori with you at all times to ensure he received quality training, you had fought for permission to bring him to school. The teachers granted your request hesitantly, but it had definitely paid off. 

“That is so cool.” 

“I’m so jealous.”

“Can I play with him next?”

You weren’t sure if it was the puppy or the fact that you had finally stayed with the same class for more than one year that increased your popularity. Either way, you were happy. 

You were just about to respond to your classmate’s question when your name was called from across the courtyard. It was another student.

“Uh, Iruka-sensei would like to see you,” he shouted.

Naturally, a chorus of 'Ooh’s' erupted from the courtyard since students generally got called in by a teacher when they were in trouble. 

You called Mori to your side and headed into the academy building silently. 

After telling Mori to sit and stay, you stepped into your teacher’s office and bowed. 

“You wanted to see me, Iruka-sensei?” you said. 

“Yes. (Y/n), do you remember the deal we made with Kakashi? About the exam?” 

He spoke softly, but there was a hint of cheerfulness in his voice.

“Yes…” you said hesitantly. 

“The oldest students will be taking the Genin Exam exactly one month from now,” he smiled. “(Y/n), I believe you’re ready and I have made arrangements for you to take the exam with them.”

Your stomach flipped.

A genin… you were finally going to become a genin.


End file.
